


No Deal, Toots

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You beg Lance not to kill your best friend for stealing his money.





	No Deal, Toots

“Tucker, please.” you bit your lip as you stared at the man in front of you. Hell, you were practically on your knees. “I’ll do anything.”

“Drop out of the competition.” He smirked with a shrug.

“Anything but that.” you pleaded. “I need the money, Lance.”

“Drop out and I’ll call off the hit men”

“You’re a piece of shit.”

“Tell me something I’m not aware of.” He beamed. “Twitch was caught stealing my assets. I have a city to protect and I cannot do that if your friend-” he cut off as his phone rang out. Pulling it from his pocket, he smirked before looking back at you once more. “Twitch is no more.” He turned his phone around and you gasped in shock at the photo of a bleeding Twitch staring back at you.

“You lost your chance, toots.” He blinked slowly as he tilted his head. You wanted to smack the smirk right off his face. But you couldn’t. He’d order your murder next. “You should be lucky that I’m not blasting your cunt off where you stand.” he waved you away. “Now get the fuck out of my office.”


End file.
